I Love You!
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: "Ciel Phantomive, do you want to be my boyfriend? I Love You…" Kata Sebastian menyatakan perasaannya. Kali ini ia tidak memakai kata 'Bocchan' maupun 'Tuan Muda', ia hanya memanggil nama lengkap Ciel secara terang terangan.


I LOVE YOU!

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is Belong to Yana Toboso~…

Warning : OOC, AU, OOT, OON(?), Sho-Ai/Yaoi/BL/Boys love/Homo/dll(?)

Rating : K, T, K, T, K, T…. T aja deehhh~… diskoonnn#PLAK

Hai minna-san~…

Saia kembali dari sekian lama hiatus karena banyak PR dan internet dirumah diputus TTwTT

And Thank's to Kuu-chan~… teman sesekolah saya yang dengan rajin(?) membantu saya untuk menciptakan ide ide gila#PLAK

Para senpai di Fandom Kuroshitsuji mohon bantuannya ya…

Saia baru sekali nulis di Fandom Kuroshitsuji~… tapi saia penggemar beratnya lhoo*gak ada yang Tanya*

Sekali lagi mohon dimaafkan jika ada kesalahan lahir dan batin*LOH?*

Enjoy this Fict nee~…

Di malam yang sangat sepi di jalanan London, turunlah hujan deras yang seolah ingin menambah kesan suram dan sepi saat itu, Sebastian, Butler keluarga Phantomive yang sedang berencana untuk pergi ke Supermarket terdekat untuk membeli cokelatpun harus mengambil payung agar tidak kehujanan dan jatuh sakit, toh, kalau ia jatuh sakit, mungkin dalam sehari saja kediaman Phantomive akan rata dengan tanah, dan itu akan semakin merepotkan Tuan Mudanya, Ciel Phantomive.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan memperingatkan ketiga pelayan lainnya agar tak berbuat macam macam, Sebastianpun berjalan dengan santai ke Supermarket 24 jam yang berada didekat kediaman Phantomive tanpa menghiraukan bisikan dan godaan godaan yang diluncurkan untuknya dari para wanita maupun pria yang mungkin tertarik dengannya di jalan.

Selama diperjalanan, hanya bunyi air yang menetes yang menemaninya di malam yang sangat sepi tersebut, iapun mempercepat jalannya agar cepat sampai di tujuannya

Setelah sampai ke tujuannya, Sebastian segera mengambil barang barang yang ia perlukan dan langsung membawanya ke kasir, ia pun tidak merasa risih saat gadis penjaga kasir yang menghitung belanjaannya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali padanya.

Setelah membayar biaya barang yang ia beli, Sebastian langsung bergegas kembali ke kediaman Phantomive. Karena sebentar lagi Sebastian harus menyiapkan Snack Malam di Kamar sang Tuan Muda, dan Sebastian tahu, Tuan Mudanya itu tidak suka menunggu. Setelah Sebastian sampai di kediaman Phantomive, ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Bocchannya itu Pudding Coklat kesukaannya

Setelah Pudding yang Sebastian buat telah selesai, Sebastian kembali membuat Susu hangat untuk Ciel, Setelah semuanya telah selesai, Sebastian sesegera mungkin membawa Snack buatannya yang sudah Ciel tunggu tunggu.

"Bocchan, Saya telah menyiapkan Susu hangat dan Pudding Coklat kesukaan anda." Ucap Sebastian sopan sembari mengetuk pintu kamar

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban apapun, Sebastianpun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Ciel untuk memastikan apakah Tuan Mudanya ada didalam ruangannya.

"Bocchan, saya telah menyiap-.." Sebastianpun tercekat karena melihat Ciel dengan wajah dan mata yang sendu, rambutnyapun sangat berantakan, Seperti sehabis menangis.

Ketika meletakkan Pudding dan Susu diatas meja kerja Ciel, Sebastianpun mulai merasa kasihan pada Ciel, ia jadi berangan angan kalau saja Ciel adalah kekasihnya dan bukan orang yang mengikat kontrak dengannya, ia pasti akan membahagiakan Ciel yang kelihatannya kuat dan tegar, padahal sangat rapuh didalamnya.

"Sebastian?, kau kenapa?..." Tanya Ciel bingung dengan pose cute yang Ciel pasang agar Sebastian tidak menyadari wajah sedihnya sekaligus mampu meruntuhkan iman Sebastian yang ia kendalikan sampai saat ini.

Sebastian yang imannya sudah runtuhpun langsung mendekati dan mengangkat dagu Ciel dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, seperti hendak menciumnya.

Kedua pipi putih Cielpun langsung memerah karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh Sebastian, tetapi sebenarnya, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia mencintai Sebastian, sangat mencintainya, mungkin terlihat aneh di pandangan public karena sangat aneh jika seorang laki laki telah jatuh cinta pada laki laki juga, tetapi sekarang kenyataan yang sedang ia alami kini adalah seorang Ciel Phantomive yang terkenal akan kesombongan dan keangkuhannya tersebut telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Sebastian Michaelis, Butlernya yang setia.

Ciel memang telah jatuh cinta pada Sebastian sejak dulu, tidak, Ia jatuh cinta pada Sebastian sejak saat mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu, saat ia sudah tidak lagu percaya pada Tuhan, karena Tuhan yang seharusnya menolongnya pada saat insiden 'itu' tidak pernah datang maupun memberikan sedikit saja pertolongan padanya yang terbaring lemah diantara jeruji besi seperti binatang peiharaan yang sekarat dan hendak mati karena perbuatan tuannya.

FlashBack

_Ciel's POV_

_Ahh.. Tuhan, aku lelah menunggu pertolonganmu, kenapa Engkau tidak datang disaat ku membutuhkanMu? Setidaknya, berikanlah aku pertolongan walau hanya sedikit. Dan apa? Aku telah memohon, berdoa, hingga menangis untuk membuat Engkau memberiku pertolongan._

_Tetapi apa sekarang? Aku sudah tak mau lagi percaya padaMu, aku sudah lelah menunggu pertolonganMu yang entah kapan akan datang, aku sudah muak memohon mohon padaMu seperti orang bodoh._

_Dan sekarang aku telah memanggil makhluk yang amat sangat Engkau benci, makhluk yang ekstestinsi nya tak pernah Engkau akui, tetapi aku lebih membenciMu daripada 'dia' yang mau menolongku hanya dengan penukaran nyawa ketika tujuanku telah berhasil, bukankah tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini? Aku lebih memilih kehilangan nyawaku di akhir daripada menunggu pertolonganMu yang entah kapan akan datang, seperti orang cacat dan tak berkemampuan apapun._

_Ya, aku telah memanggil iblis, aku telah memanggil iblis karena aku sudah tak mau percaya padaMu lagi Tuhan, kini, aku telah membuat kontrakku dengannya, dengan iblis yang kuberi nama 'Sebastian Michaelis', seorang iblis yang sangat amat tampan, sehingga wajahku dibuat merah jika ia menatapku_

"_Beri aku perintah jika kau menyetujui kontrak kita, aku akan melakukan segala perintahmu sampai seluruh tujuanmu tercapai, setelah itu, aku akan_

_mengambil jiwamu sebagai bayaran karena telah memanggilku." Ucap iblis itu sembari menjilat bibirnya, menurutku, dia adalah iblis ter'indah' yang pernah kulihat, badannya tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat, sama denganku, rambutnya dimodel harajuku style dengan warna sehitam langit malam, dan yang membuatku jatuh hati adalah, matanya, ya, matanya yang berwarna Crismon_

_tersebut terlihat menyimpan banyak misteri sekaligus sangat indah jika disandingkan dengan wajah tampannya itu, ia adalah makhluk paling indah yang pernah kulihat, dan aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kupikir, wujud iblis yang selama ini kupikirkan adalah makhluk berkulit merah, mempunyai mata yang besar dan mengerikan, gigi giginya tajam, dan memiliki dua tanduk serta ekor di tubuhnya, seperti yang selama ini ibu katakana padaku._

_Aku yang baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi hanya mengaguminyapun langsung berteriak memberikan perintah._

"_Lupakan Kontrak!, diam dan segera bunuh mereka semua sekaligus, ini perintah!" Ucapku sambil berteriak marah, baru kali ini aku merasa semarah ini_

"_Yes, My Lord!" Jawab Sebastian sambil setengah berlutut dihadapanku_

_seperti seorang pelayan, lagipula, bukankah sekarang aku adalah 'tuan'nya?_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, orang orang yang telah menyiksaku itu telah tiada, orang orang brengsek yang percaya jika mereka mengorbankan anak anak, mereka akan mendapat kekuatan besar dari sang penguasa. Tapi apa? Mereka hanya mengotori tangan mereka dengan darah manusia tanpa mendapat apapun, mungkinkah mereka menyesal? Mungkinkah mereka bertobat? Atau mereka masih akan tetap membunuh anak anak yang tak berdosa jika dibiarkan hidup? Aku tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu, aku akan menghapus seluruh memoriku tentang kejadian ini, semuanya, agar aku tak lagi dihantui bayang bayang masa laluku yang menyedihkan._

_Iblis yang kuberi nama Sebastian Michaelis itupun menggendong badanku yang sekarang sudah sangat lemah dan membawa tubuhku yang masih telanjang keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini._

_Akupun melingkarkan kedua tanganku dileher putih pucat milik Sebastian dan menyandarkan kepalaku yang sudah mengantuk ke dada bidang milik Sebastian. Aroma mawar masuk ke indra penciumanku ketika aku menarik nafas, toh, bunga kesukaanku adalah mawar, akupun tidak terganggu akan hal itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangankupun mulai kabur, kepalaku berat, dan kelopak mataku mulai susah untuk tetap terbuka, sudahlah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasa kantuk ini sudah menguasai diriku, akupun tertidur pulas didalam dekapan pemuda tampan bermata Crismon tersebut._

_End Ciel's POV_

_End FlashBack _

Setelah sekian lama mereka berdua bertatapan, tanpa Ciel sadari, airmatanya menetes keluar, napasnyapun sedikit tidak beraturan, bulir bulir bening yang sangat indah itu turun dari mata sapphire milik Ciel yang kembali teringat akan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan.

Sebastian yang sadar akan kesalahannyapun langsung mengusap airmata Ciel dengan tangannya dan langsung mendekap Ciel dalam pelukan hangat.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya Bocchan… hontou ni gomenasai…" ucap Sebastian sedih sekaligus merasa bersalah dalam nada bicaranya, siapapun juga tak rela jika orang yang dicintainya menangis bukan?, Sebastianpun menggendong Ciel ke atas kasur king size milik Ciel dan merebahkannya dikasur, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya barusan, Bocchan…" kata Sebastian dengan nada sedih dalam setiap kata kata yang ia ucapkan, sungguh, ia tak mau dibenci oleh 'tuan'nya, terlebih lagi Ciel adalah orang yang ia cintai. Maka dari itu, Sebastian lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Ciel dan mendinginkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau tersebut.

Sejenak sebelum Sebastian membalikkan badan untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar, Ciel sangat terkejut karena melihat sorotan mata sedih sekaligus putus asa Sebastian yang ditujukkan padanya. Cielpun mulai merasa bahwa ia telah menyakiti hati Butlernya tersebut. Iapun menarik ujung baju Sebastian yang masih berdiri di dekat kasurnya dan berkata sambil terisak kecil.

"A..aku tidak menyalahkanmu Sebastian, maaf jika aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu… hiks.. aku hanya teringat saat aku… aku, disiksa oleh orang orang jahat itu, pa..padahal aku sudah berusaha melupakannya dari dulu.. a..aku.. hiks…hiks.." Cielpun terisak dibelakang Sebastian yang sekarang tercekat karena mendengar isakan kecil Tuan Mudanya itu, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tak membuat Ciel menangis lagi. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Ciel kembali, berusaha menenangkannya. Ciel yang diperlakukan seperti itupun tak memberontak dan berteriak teriak seperti biasanya, toh, ia sangat menyukai pelukan hangat dari Butlernya tersebut.

"Tidak apa apa, Bocchan… justru sayalah yang harus disalahkan karena berbuat lancang kepada anda, tidak usah menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti itu…" Ucap Sebastian sembari tersenyum lembut pada Ciel lalu menciumi rambut kelabu Ciel. Ciel yang sudah sangat malu pun langsung mendorong Sebastian agar segera menjauh dan memilih memakan Pudding Cokelatnya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Sebastian yang kaget karena tiba tiba didorong menjauhpun langsung mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Bocchannya dikarenakan wajah Ciel yang sudah sangat memerah seperti tomat, tangannya pun gemetar ketika memegang sendok Pudding.

Sebastianpun tersenyum licik dan mulai mendekat pada Ciel yang sudah semakin memerah.

"Hmm..? Bocchan? Kenapa wajah anda memerah, apakah anda demam? Biar saya periksa dulu, Bocchan…" kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ciel sembari mengelus pipi putih Ciel yang telah didominasi warna merah dengan tangannya.

"A..Apa apaan kau, Sebastian?..." Kata Ciel yang marah campur malu karena wajah Sebastian sekarang sudah sangat dekat dengannya, Iapun sudah dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sebastian di pipinya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, tetapi seolah tak dengar, Sebastian justru semakin mendekatkan wajah tampannya itu ke wajah Ciel dengan senyum mesum seperti biasanya.

"Hei!.. Apa yang kaulaku-HMMPP!" Sungguh contoh orang yang sangat licik, ia mencium Ciel tepat saat mulutnya membuka untuk memarahinya, bibir mungil Ciel itupun dilumat dengan penuh nafsu oleh Sebastian, Ciel yang hanya mampu mengerang dan mendesah disela sela ciuman mereka itupun hanya dapat pasrah saat lidah Sebastian menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, mengabsen gigi giginya satu persatu, dan mengajaknya bermain lidah. Sebastianpun bias merasakan rasa manis mulut Ciel disela sela ciuman panasnya itu.

Bahkan ia sama sekali belum pernah berciuman dengan tunangannya sendiri, Elizabeth Middelford. Jadi bias dibilang ciuman seorang Ciel Phantomive telah direbut oleh Butlernya sendiri, Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel yang sudah hampir pingsan karena kehabisan napaspun mencoba mendorong Sebastian menjauh, dan Sebastian yang baru menyadari bahwa Ciel sudah hampir kehabisan napas itupun dengan sedikit rasa kecewa melepas ciumannya, bagi akuma seperti dia, bernapas bukanlah sebuah hal yang perlu, tetapi bagi seorang manusia biasa seperti Ciel, bernapas bukankah suatu hal yang penting?, iapun tidak mau ada surat kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa Ciel Phantomive telah meninggal dikarenakan kehabisan napas saat berciuman dengannya bukan?, maka dari itu ia memilih melepas ciumannya.

Ketika kedua bibir itu terlepas, terlihatlah saliva setipis benang yang terlihat menghubungkan kedua bibir tersebut.

Setelah selesai mengatur napasnya yang sudah sangat tidak beraturan itu, Cielpun mulai memarahi Sebastian.

"Apa yang KAULAKUKAN hah?, itu FIRST KISSku bodoh! BAKA SEBASTIAN!" Kata Ciel dengan penekanan di kata 'Kaulakukan' dan 'First Kiss'nya, perasaannya pun sudah campur aduk, antara marah, senang, malu, dan lain lainnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa bersalah saat mengucapkan 'Baka Sebastian'. Toh, memang dia yang salah, jadi untuk apa Ciel minta maaf kepadanya?

"Hmm.. jadi itu First Kiss ya? Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan, Bocchan" Tanya Sebastian sembari tersenyum licik

"Kembalikan FIRST KISSku, IDIOT!" Jawab Ciel marah, empat sudut siku sikupun sudah mulai muncul dari kepalanya.

"Dikembalikan?... Baiklah Bocchan, As You Wish…" Ucap Sebastian sambil mendekat pada Ciel dan mengecup bibir Ciel lagi, hal itupun kembali membuat Ciel merona sekaligus naik darah.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA SEBASTIAN! DASAR PEDOFFIIIILLLL!" Teriak Ciel marah sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sebastian dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Lho? Bukankah anda yang memerintahkan saya mengembalikan FIRST KISS anda?" Kata Sebastian sok innocent dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'First Kiss'

"Ap-.." Cielpun tak dapat berkata kata lagi, sudahlah, ia sudah capek berdebat dengan Butlernya yang licik itu, dan iapun juga tak pernah sekalipun menang jika berdebat dengan Sebastian. Dasar Licik!

"Lagipula, bukankah Bocchan mencintai saya yang Pedofil ini, kan?" Kata Sebastian sambil mengganti wajah sok Innocentnya dengan senyum licik seperti biasa.

"Tentu sa-UPS!" Ciel yang terbawa emosi sekaligus termakan jebakan Sebastianpun membuka kedoknya, seorang Ciel Phantomive yang mencintai Butlernya, Sebastian. Ciel yang kelepasan bicarapun segera menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, sementara Sebastian memandanginya dengan wajah mesum.

Mereka berduapun saling diam di kamar yang sangat besar itu sampai Sebastian membuka mulut.

"Ciel Phantomive, do you want to be my boyfriend? I Love You…" Kata Sebastian menyatakan perasaannya. Kali ini ia tidak memakai kata 'Bocchan' maupun 'Tuan Muda', ia hanya memanggil nama lengkap Ciel secara terang terangan. Sebastianpun mencium punggung tangan Ciel sambil setengah berlutut.

Ciel yang Shock sekaligus senang tersebut langsung menunduk karena malu sekali, jika ada lubang disana, ingin rasanya Ciel masuk kedalamnya. Tetapi sayangnya, disana tidak ada lubang maupun lemari untuk ia bersembunyi, karena mereka berdua terletak ditengah tengah kamar yang sangat besar, lagipula, lemari Ciel terletak di sudut ruangan paling pojok.

Sejenak kemudian, Ciel pun mulai membuka mulut walaupun masih bergetar dikarenakan ia sangat gugup. Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini, dulu saat ia disekolah, ia tak pernah takut jika berbuat kesalahan maupun mendapat amukan dari guru.

Dan Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Sebastianpun mencium kembali bibir Ciel dengan lembut dan Cielpun tidak memberontak kali ini, ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya, buktinya, Ciel sampai menutup mata shappire indahnya itu, Cielpun mengizinkan lidah Sebastian bermain di rongga mulutnya yang masih terasa manis itu.

Saat Sebastian melepas ciumannya, benang saliva untuk kedua kalinya terlihat dari antara mulut mereka yang terlepas.

Cielpun dengan senyum manisnya mengatakan kata kata yang sedari tadi ditunggu tunggu oleh Sebastian, suatu kata yang sangat sederhana, tapi kali ini, kata kata itulah yang paling dibutuhkan oleh seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Suatu kata yang mampu membuat Sebastian tersenyum lebar dan Menyorakkan kemenangan.

"I Love You!"

-ll-

Fiiuuhh*ngelap keringat*….

Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini….

Saia nyelesaiin fict ini sampe 7 hari 7 malem gak tidur lho para reader!*lebay*

Mind To Review nee?...

Hohoho…!


End file.
